Dancing Queen
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: Another Friday, another girls' night dancing. What started out as the scoping out of a new club turned into a new beginning, making a new path as the house music pounds from the speakers... Revolutionshipping, Songfic to "Dancing Queen" by Abba. Oneshot.


My first Revolutionshipping fic. Hopefully I'll get all the ship names right this time, in my last YGO fic, "Love Letters," I accidentally mislabeled it as a 'Prideshipping' fic instead of 'Silentshipping.' ; Stupid ship names.

I do support this ship, as long as Shizuka and Kaiba can still get together. So there's a few ships present here, but Yami and Anzu is the main pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, it belongs to the twisted mind of Kazuki Takahashi. And the song "Dancing Queen" belongs to Abba.

Dancing Queen

Oneshot

lolololololol

Miniskirt riding high, heels safely strapped on, and tubetop staying up only by sheer will, Anzu deemed herself ready to go. Time to go out with the girls for their regular ritual every Friday - head off to the dance club circuit, where the men at the door knew her face and her name, but not her age.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

"I'm liking that outfit on you, hun," commented Anzu's wingman Kujaku Mai, the older of their duo, a busty blonde with a penchant for one-night stands. She considered the brunette her younger sister, a protege if you will. With a compliment from the 'younger sister' right back at the elder, she looked down and surveyed herself. A white buster-style top, a purple jean pair of short-shorts and a matching cap-sleeve bolero, with a pair of strappy, chunky white patent leather heels and a white belted handbag completed her look. "Surveys done, ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Anzu agreeed, stepping into the passenger seat of her 'sister's' convertible and sped off, taillights blazing, headed for downtown.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

"Ladies, it's nice to see you," greeted the doorman, unhooking the standard red velvet rope around the entrance to their choice club of the night - a small, new, upscale joint called Club Nile decorated in egyptian motifs. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a bartender waving at herself and Mai, flagging them down.

"Anzu!" A brunette with long hair sporting a very Egyptian linen dress and bits of gold jewelry reached over and hugged the other girl over the bar. "How are you? I haven't seen you since you graduated!"

Anzu smiled. "I'm good, Shizuka. How are you?" The younger girl smiled and nodded in a 'I'm fine' gesture. She leaned over the counter towards the young bartender. "So... does Katsuya know you work here?"

Shizuka smirked. "He's fine with it. No, actually he's more than fine with it, he loves it. I can slip him free drinks. He's right over there with a couple of his friends, why not go say hi?" She pointed to a VIP lounge in the back of the club, partially secluded by means of an opaque curtain. Jonouchi Katsuya, Shizuka's older brother from Anzu's own graduating class, had blonde hair she could spot a mile away.

_Anybody could be that guy _

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You?e in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

"Never thought I'd ever catch you in a dance club, Katsuya-kun," commented Anzu as she and Mai approached their little lounge. Right away she noticed her other best friend Mutou Yugi, with the way he styled his hair, and Katsuya's best friend Honda, whose full name she realized she didn't even know, with his old-school street gang pompadour and tan trench coat.

The blonde boy looked up. "Anzu-chan!" He pulled her down a little for a one-armed hug, a beer in his other hand. "How ya been?"

"Fine. Anything interesting happen lately?" She watched the boy nod. "Well then what is it?"

"Yugi's brother."

"Yugi has a brother?" Anzu asked. This was definitely interesting.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Katsuya nodded again. "Yeah. Apparently he had a twin brother who was studying abroad. Gifted and all that. He didn't talk about him because he didn't respond to his phone calls." He leaned in as Anzu and Main flanked him on both sides, sitting down and getting comfortable to hear the story just as Shizuka came by with their drinks and a wink. "Yugi really thought he was dead or something. But he graduated and came back here, and he wanted to check out the nightlife. Said this place reminds him of his home in Egypt." He reached over Honda's hair and towards the crowded dancefloor. "He's over there, in the middle. Looks exactly like Yugi, even the hair. Name's Yami."

Anzu set down her drink with a smirk. "I think I'm gonna go dance," she said, standing up and adjusting her skirt.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

Smiling, Anzu let the heavy house beat take her over, finding her rhythm as she moved slowly through the undulating pile of people. Every time an older guy would attempt to dance with her, she'd rock with them for five seconds or so, then move a little closer to the center of the dancefloor. Her little process repeated until she'd gone through at least half a dozen men, finally coming up behind the slightly taller Mutou twin.

Katsuya wasn't kidding when he'd said they looked a lot a like, this Yami and the Yugi she knew. Yami looked a good few years older than his brother, though. He had a couple inches on her friend (While Yugi had grown since they entered high school, Anzu was still taller than him; Yami managed to be a good inch and a half on her as well), with a little more muscle to him, and a pair of more mature eyes. The only difference in the way they wore their hair (both looking like they'd shoved their fingers in electrical sockets) was that Yami had a few more sections of golden blonde shooting up with the rest of his two-tone red spikes. He had a bit of a regal air about him, seemingly commanding the people around him to move to the pattern he set.

But Anzu wasn't the type to be submissive unless someone was leading her, and right now the only person she wanted to dance with wasn't facing her. She slid around to his front, hand on his shoulder, shooting him a daring look as his arms instinctually found her waist. He stepped a little closer, and Anzu didn't mind; he had a gravitational pull that she would've succumbed to if he hadn't. Her hips found his, spinning willingly and returning to their starting position, leaning backwards when Yami slid a knee between her legs. Inwardly, she smirked. Yami was obviously a veteran to the dancefloor, the sheets or both, and he liked to flaunt his control. So many things she already knew about his personality and they hadn't exchanged a word yet, only gazes and contact.

The taller twin willed Anzu to rotate herself around so that her back was to his front, his hands roaming up and down her sides as hers slid behind her and around his neck. She pulled his head down, relishing his hot breath on the crook of her neck, pleasantly suprised when he planted a series of kisses from her collarbone to her jaw. "Want to take this somewhere else?" Yami asked just loud enough to be heard over the music spun out by the house DJ. Anzu nodded, and was taken by the hand off the floor and back to the VIP lounge where her drink was waiting, refilled, and her friends had (thankfully) vacated.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

"My name, by the way, is Mazaki Anzu," the brunette introduced herself, downing a little of her too-sweet-to-taste-the-alcohol cocktail. "I've been told you're Yugi's twin brother."

He nodded. "I've been studying in Egypt for the past few years, under my grandfather's recommendation. It's similar to a student exchange program, only one-way." Anzu watched him as he lit something and flipped it into his drink, a confused look on her face. Yami laughed. "You've never had absinthe?" She shook her head. "You can try some, if you like," he offered, handing the glass to her. She grimaced as she swallowed a small taste of it. "It's a good bit harder than what you're drinking."

"I can tell," she said, noting their proximity. All-Wonderful Love Teacher Kujaku Mai hadn't taught her much of the off-the-dancefloor aspects of being in a club yet, so a flush crossed her cheeks. "How long have you been dancing?"

"As long as I can remember. It's a hobby of mine, and the clubs here are the same as they are over in Africa. It makes me feel at home." Anzu could detect just a hint of homesickness in his voice. "And you?"

"Since I was three. I've taken every kind of dance class they can give me here," she offered, taking another swig of her fruity drink. "Dancing's my life. I want to be up there on Broadway someday." For some reason, Yami was a little easier to talk to than his brother. Then again, it may just be the fact that it's easier for a girl to talk to a guy if they're not projecting the fact that they're head over heels for her. But the look Yami was currently giving her had Anzu a little distracted, that wanting look she'd gotten a couple of times on the dance floor but never off, not even from Yugi. It was hard to ignore, and harder to avoid falling prey to it.

'One kiss won't hurt,' Anzu consoled herself, letting the gravity pull her in, tilting her head up just enough to let him kiss her. One kiss turned into four, and before she knew it she was engaged in the most amazing tongue battle she'd ever been in; even she knew it was better to shut her brain off and set her body on autopilot now. She didn't protest as Yami pulled her up and into his lap, guiding her to straddle his legs with her own. And even though she wasn't thinking at all, she knew that this was definitely a night to be gossipped about for a long time.

oOoOoOo

"Told ya so, Shizuka-chan," hooted Katsuya in victory. Somehow, he knew that his lady friend and his other friend's twin brother would hit it off right out of the gate. The younger sister placed another bottle of imported beer next to her grinning brother, telling him it was on the house as a prize for winning the bet they'd made.

"Oh, I almost forgot," recalled the young bartender, "I haven't introduced you two. Nii-chan, this is Kujaku Mai." Katsuya looked the girl sitting nect to him at the bar up and down, giving a nod for either acknowledgement or approval, the blonde couldn't tell. "And Mai, this is my older brother, Jonouchi Katsuya." She smirked when her back turned, recalling that when Mai and Anzu had walked in the doors, she could read her brother's lips telling Honda 'Dibs on the blondie.' Looks like he was on his way to using the money he wasn't paying for his own drinks with to buy a few rounds for the girl in purple.

'That's it, these guys better all come back every Friday,' Shizuka mused, shaking up a martini for a girl on the left end of her bar, 'This stuff is better than shoujo manga.'

lolololololol

And as usual, I have a habit of writing a half-decent story and a lame ending. With luck, I'll get better with that. Maybe I'll graduate to a half-decent story with a half-decent ending!

Review. If you took the time to read my fic, take two seconds to tell me how lame it was.


End file.
